Le temps d'un souffle
by mokoshna
Summary: Une variation sur le chapitre 102 du volume 8, du point de vue de Kiriko. Cadeau pour Drakys. Léger KirikoXBlack Jack.


**Titre :** Le temps d'un souffle  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Fandom : **Black Jack  
**Pairing/Personnages : **Black Jack/Kiriko  
**Rating : **On va dire PG-13, pour être sûre...  
**Disclaimer :** Black Jack est la propriété d'Osamu Tezuka, le dieu du manga. La traduction et les droits du manga en français sont aux éditions Asuka.  
**Notes :** Léger shounen-ai, rien de dramatique.  
Cette fic fait directement référence à la 102ème histoire située dans le volume 8 de la version française, qui s'intitule « Une heure jusqu'à la mort ». Il est préférable de l'avoir lue mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit clair quand même, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi...  
Cadeau pour Drakys.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Midi dans une grande ville. L'heure de déjeuner. Les gens sortent de leur lieu de travail, se dirigent en masse vers l'endroit où ils ont décidé de manger. Le mouvement est plus ou moins fluide selon le quartier, chacun a ses petites habitudes... Mais en règle générale, tout se passe dans le calme, la routine règne.

Il en est de même pour New York comme pour n'importe quelle autre ville, même si le quartier en question est le Bronx. Les visages sont juste un peu plus résignés, les vêtements légèrement plus sales et bon marché... les hommes un peu moins propres sur eux. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal ; leur masque est aussi juste un peu moins ajusté que pour les autres.

L'un dans l'autre, Kiriko aimait bien déjeuner dans des endroits peu recommandables pour le bourgeois lambda, des restaurants un peu moins prestigieux que ceux que l'on trouvait dans l'île de Manhattan. Il y voyait passer toute la population défavorisée, tout ce que le peuple avait de plus brut : ouvriers, petits employés de bureau sans grand avenir, familles modestes et truands de bas étage. Les bouis-bouis crasseux ne l'attiraient guère du fait de sa profession qui exigeait de lui une hygiène impeccable, mais les petits restaurants familiaux, les bars à l'ambiance populaire, les cafés où l'on servait une boisson à l'arrière-goût de caoutchouc avaient sa préférence. Était-ce dû à ses origines modestes ou à son passé dans l'armée ? Il n'avait jamais aimé ces lieux de prétention où l'on accompagnait volontiers les alcools chers d'une pointe de snobisme mal placé. Sa place était au milieu du peuple, même s'il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'évoluer dans les hautes sphères, à l'ombre des riches et des puissants.

Fort de ces pensées, Kiriko but d'un trait son verre de porto tout en réfléchissant à son emploi du temps. Il avait vu le docteur Schwartz et avait récupéré le toxicard ; il n'avait donc plus rien à faire là. Le temps de finir son repas et de prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport où un avion en partance pour le Mexique l'attendait, et il serait hors du pays d'ici peu. La valise contenant le poison était posée sagement contre sa chaise ; il s'assurait du coin de l'oeil qu'elle n'en bougeait pas. Un vol était si vite arrivé en ces lieux !

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit lentement, le mouvement d'un ample manteau noir attira son regard. Ce n'était pas courant, en cette époque de l'année ! Kiriko eut un geste de recul en reconnaissant son éminent confrère, le docteur Black Jack. Celui-ci l'aperçut et se dirigea vers sa table, la mine renfrognée. Quel honneur ! Kiriko avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de remarquer à quel point cet homme d'habitude si indifférent s'agitait en sa présence : dégoût, antipathie ou simple désaccord médical, il ignorait ce qui motivait exactement cette attitude. Leurs façons d'envisager leur travail étaient si différentes ! Black Jack, ce fou, cet amoureux de la vie et de l'humanité, avait tendance à remuer ciel et terre s'il le fallait pour sauver une vie. Kiriko avait une vision de l'existence un peu plus pragmatique.

— Tu viens donc traîner jusqu'à New York, docteur Kiriko ? fit Black Jack d'une voix dure une fois qu'il fut en face de lui. Tu exerces tes activités jusqu'ici ?

Kiriko ricana.

— Moi aussi, je pourrais te demander ce qui te fait rôder autour de moi à chacun de mes déplacements ?

Le visage de Black Jack parut se décomposer sous ses yeux... mais cela, il fut certainement le seul à le voir. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, l'expression de l'autre homme n'avait pas changé. Kiriko sourit intérieurement. Quelle étrange relation que la leur ! Ils ne se tournaient nullement autour comme il l'avait si effrontément lancé à la face de son plus cher ennemi, mais force était de constater que leurs chemins se croisaient assez régulièrement. Le côté singulier de leur profession y était pour beaucoup, certes, mais le monde était vaste, les riches plus nombreux qu'on ne le pensait... sans parler du reste de la population mondiale, qu'aucun ne dédaignait pour autant. Tant de rencontres fortuites, tant d'occasions d'affirmer leur rivalité... C'en était presque déconcertant, quelque part, même pour un vétéran tel que lui.

— Je ne « rôde » pas autour de toi, dit Black Jack d'une voix qui devait sembler neutre à un auditeur extérieur. J'ai aussi des clients ici.

De mieux en mieux ! Il ne leur serait donc jamais accordé de se rencontrer en voyage d'agrément. Chacune de leurs confrontations devait-elle se faire sous le signe de la rivalité ?

— Tiens ! dit-il. Alors, nous sommes confrères.

Black Jack baissa les yeux un court instant.

— Qui as-tu tué cette fois ?

Kiriko sourit pour de bon. Qu'il était amusant, avec son éthique mal placée ! Black Jack demandait des sommes folles à ses malades mais refusait de mettre fin à une vie s'il ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'éteindre. C'était un être de contradiction. Aimant la vie jusqu'à son dernier souffle, luttant de toutes ses forces pour garder cette lueur quelquefois rachitique que la Nature avait accordé aux êtres ; un homme exceptionnel et tellement intéressant !

Si différent de ce qu'il était lui-même. Était-ce pour cette raison que Kiriko était attiré vers lui comme un papillon vers une flamme ?

— Dis plutôt : « euthanasié », veux-tu ?

La main de Black Jack trembla légèrement quand il s'assit en face de Kiriko ; il ne quittait pas des yeux son rival. L'espace d'un instant, Kiriko sentit un frisson délicieux lui parcourir l'échine.

— Hé ! Quand cesseras-tu de tuer les malades sous prétexte que tu en a jugé ainsi !

Kiriko haussa les épaules.

— Tu fais des affaires, moi aussi, voilà tout. Cette fois, je suis ici pour un cas spécial. Je viens acheter un médicament... du toxicard.

— Du toxicard ? C'est quoi, ce truc ?

— Je te laisse imaginer. Un truc encore à l'état expérimental.

— Hé, ne me dis pas que... !!

Quelle réaction prévisible ! Sourcils froncés d'indignation et corps tendu par l'horreur ; les mimiques de Black Jack, aussi discrètes fussent-elles, n'étaient plus un secret pour Kiriko. Depuis quand était-ce le cas ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Seule, la satisfaction de savoir son confrère si ému par sa faute était ce qui importait. Kiriko goûtait ces réactions furtives comme autant de marques de triomphe ; triomphe éphémère et pathétique, certes, mais n'était-ce là pas le lot de toute existence ? Vie et mort n'étaient que deux aspects différents d'un cadeau que la Nature donnait et reprenait à son gré ; il était sacrilège d'en envisager le contrôle ou la possession. C'est pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il se heurtait à son cher rival, Kiriko s'amusait à le provoquer et à le ridiculiser si possible. Ce naïf avait tellement à apprendre !

— Un truc pour faire dodo ad vitam aeternam, dit-il d'un air réjoui, qui ralentit le palpitant, tout doucement. Un produit tout ce qu'il y a de pacifique.

La riposte de Black Jack ne se fit pas attendre. Il se saisit du col de Kiriko et scanda d'une voix forte :

— Je ne te permettrai pas de l'utiliser !

— T'occupe pas, fit simplement Kiriko en lui jetant un regard de défi.

— C'est pas tuer, ça, peut-être ?

Kiriko eut un sourire entendu. C'était toujours la même rengaine : il faisait son travail, Black Jack le traitait d'assassin et tentait de le contrer, ils s'échangeaient piques après piques et se séparaient encore plus fâchés qu'avant. Il n'y avait pas moyen de s'entendre. Leur vision de la vie et surtout de la mort était trop éloignée l'une de l'autre.

Pour l'un, elle était le signe naturel qu'un être participait au grand mouvement de l'univers et ne pouvait s'en écarter sous peine de rompre l'équilibre d'une machine bien rodée, une merveilleuse architecture qui s'appelait la Nature. Vivre était une expérience merveilleuse, mais mourir faisait partie de l'ordre des choses ; il n'y avait pas à en déroger par orgueil ou entêtement.

Pour l'autre, la vie était précieuse quelle que soient les circonstances ; oser la rejeter était un crime. Vivre, encore et encore, se battre pour voir un autre jour se lever, au mépris des souffrances et de la lassitude. C'était une vision on ne peut plus utopique de la chose, une vision un peu niaise et candide.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kiriko n'était plus aussi dupe.

— Moi, fit-il sans s'émouvoir, mon job c'est d'apaiser les gens en train de souffrir, de crever de douleur. On m'est plutôt reconnaissant.

Black Jack parut positivement furieux. Kiriko l'ignora et se pencha pour reprendre sa valise.

— Tiens... J'ai pas que ça à faire. Salut, l'ami.

Sa main ne toucha que du vide.

— Ah !

De surprise, il se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui, l'esprit agité. Rien sous sa chaise, rien sous la table, pas une trace ! Elle s'était volatilisée ! Quand ? Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux... jusqu'à ce que Black Jack arrive, du moins. Il avait été tellement distrait par les mimiques de son rival qu'il avait oublié de la surveiller !

— La valise que j'avais posée ici n'y est plus ! cria-t-il. On me l'a volée !!

Où la chercher ? Le restaurant était noir de monde, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, tout le monde était suspect ! Dans sa panique, Kiriko se précipita au bar et accosta le patron avec véhémence.

— Hé, barman ! Vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un s'approcher de ma table ?!

La réponse fut des plus flegmatiques.

— Ben, non...

— Pas possible ! s'indigna Kiriko.

Autour de lui, les gens commençaient à le dévisager avec suspicion. Il les méprisa tous et s'en fut à l'extérieur à grandes foulées, pas peu irrité. Il lui avait coûté une petite fortune, ce médicament ! Et qui sait ce que le voleur allait en faire ? Kiriko avait beau en apprécier les effets, le toxicard n'en restait pas moins un poison très efficace et donc très dangereux !

— Meeerde !!

**o-o-o**

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se désespérait de jamais retrouver sa mallette, un jeune garçon aux allures de voyou l'accosta paniqué pour le mener chez lui. Kiriko le suivit sans rechigner en apprenant ce qui s'était passé : le voleur avait, dans sa méprise, pris le médicament pour le donner à sa mère malade, croyant ainsi abréger ses souffrances... en ignorant les conséquences réelles. Il remit à plus tard la raclée qu'il devait à cet imbécile pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il savait du médicament. Par chance (ou était-ce vraiment le cas ?), Black Jack était déjà sur les lieux... ce qui ne serait pas de trop.

Le reste des événements se passa dans la confusion et la fièvre : le transport de la femme au milieu des embouteillages, la recherche d'un hôpital avec un coeur poumon indispensable pour une éventuelle opération, les aménagements hâtifs, l'intervention chirurgicale dirigée de main de maître par Black Jack. Kiriko le seconda dans chacune des tâches malgré le côté désespéré de l'affaire ; à chaque minute, il ne manquait pas de rappeler à son confrère l'imminence de cette mort qu'il redoutait tant. Black Jack poursuivait pourtant, comme pris d'une rage qui ne serait apaisée qu'au sauvetage de la mourante. Ils commencèrent l'opération deux minutes à peine avant l'échéance ; et, incision sur incision, patiemment, méthodiquement, il s'échina à implanter un stimulateur sous l'endocarde, afin d'épargner cette vie si fragile et si près de s'éteindre.

Dernier coup de scalpel, dernière prière... le pouls s'arrêta.

Et reprit d'un coup, comme par enchantement.

— C'est bon !! s'écria Kiriko, bouleversé malgré lui. C'est bon...

Black Jack hocha la tête.

**o-o-o**

La nuit était fraîche, mais belle, si belle ! Bien entendu, Kiriko ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles à cause des lumières artificielles de la ville. Chacune d'entre elles témoignait de la présence d'un être vivant, quelque part au milieu de ces immeubles d'acier et de verre qui se découpaient dans le ciel nocturne. Une brise faible caressa son visage, fit voler ses longs cheveux. Qu'il était bon de s'attarder ainsi après tant d'agitation et d'angoisse !

Un quart d'heure passé à contempler la ville, et Kiriko se sentit un peu mieux, presque... apaisé.

Black Jack avait fait preuve d'une virtuosité rare en soignant cette femme ; en tant que médecin, Kiriko ne pouvait que le reconnaître et même admirer son travail. Pourtant, l'insistance avec laquelle son rival avait agi était... troublante. Cette patiente avait été sauvée in extremis ; elle avait eu de la chance de croiser sur son chemin celui qui se disait être le plus grand médecin du monde.

Des pas légers se firent entendre dans son dos ; le claquement d'une cape bercée par le vent.

— Bon, fit la voix de Black Jack, languissante. Une chose de réglée.

Kiriko ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le trouble dans son coeur s'agrandit, au point qu'il eut du mal à ne pas trembler... Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Depuis quand était-il si... émotif ?

— Alors, chef ? poursuivit Black Jack, insensible à ses interrogations. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Tuer ou sauver ?

L'odeur du tabac flotta dans l'air ; Black Jack avait dû allumer sa pipe. En une seconde, Kiriko fut transporté des années en arrière, à l'époque où il était encore médecin militaire au Viêt Nam. Le tabac était une denrée rare dans certaines divisions enfoncées loin dans les terres ; pourtant, la règle était d'en donner autant qu'on le pouvait aux hommes mourants qui en réclamaient. « Une dernière bouffée avant le grand saut », disait-on volontiers pour se donner de l'assurance. La plupart d'entre eux n'était pas dupe et savait qu'on leur offrait le plaisir de ces quelques artifices par compassion et pitié ; plus d'un refusait dans la crainte de voir son sort définitivement tracé.

Ceux-ci mourraient invariablement le lendemain.

Et que dire des innombrables blessés de guerre incurables, ceux qui avaient perdu un organe, des membres, ou qui souffraient des résultats d'un tir trop bien réussi ? On n'avait pas toujours les moyens de les traiter, ces pauvres bougres, pas quand on était une division perdue en forêt sans ravitaillement, sans médicaments, sans rien ! Kiriko en avait vu, des soldats atrocement mutilés, des hommes qui avaient quelquefois tellement mal qu'ils passaient leur temps à crier à qui voulait les entendre de les tuer ! Heure après heure, jour après jours, leurs appels se tarissaient, se transformaient en râles déchirants. La déontologie imposait à Kiriko de tout faire pour les maintenir en vie.

Leurs voix hantaient quelquefois ses nuits, à présent : l'un lui reprochait de ne pas l'avoir achevé alors qu'il avait eu les quatre membres sectionnés nets, épave humaine à jamais incomplète, un autre gémissait après avoir été atrocement brûlé par une bombe au point qu'il avait des organes calcinés. Cet autre encore, qu'on avait dû laisser sur le champ de bataille à cause d'un tir nourri de l'ennemi à chaque fois qu'on tentait de le chercher ; il avait passé la journée à baigner dans son sang et ses entrailles, le regard horrifié d'une bête se sachant condamnée, mais espérant encore et encore que la nuit arrive, plus qu'une heure, plus que quelques minutes, sûrement, on viendrait le sauver... Il était mort les yeux ouverts, fixant les secours qui ne bougeaient pas.

Non, décidément, Kiriko ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter. Même si son adversaire était Black Jack.

— Ne plaisante pas, dit-il calmement. Je suis tout de même médecin. Rien ne vaut de sauver une vie...

Et d'y mettre fin une fois que celle-ci était perdue. L'important était de ne pas s'écarter de son idéal. Pour le reste, ce qu'il avait dit était vrai : une vie était précieuse, et s'il y avait le moyen de la sauver... alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Et rien ne valait le sourire des proches et du patient quand celui-ci était rétabli.

— À propos, fit Black Jack d'un air badin, qui va payer l'opération ? J'ai bien l'impression que c'est toi, non ?

Kiriko fit la grimace.

— Idiot, finit-il par dire en soupirant. Et moi qui me sentais si bien !!

Son rival éclata de rire et se rapprocha de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Kiriko en fut émerveillé. Était-ce vraiment la première fois qu'il voyait Black Jack sourire de cette manière ? Le visage du médecin s'en trouva métamorphosé : de dur, il devint plus conciliant, presque doux malgré la singularité de ses traits. Un mouvement furtif dans son angle mort, un regard en coin, et leurs visages se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un court instant... Le temps d'une brise, le temps d'un souffle. Kiriko sentit son coeur s'affoler.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Bonne nuit, Kiriko, fit Black Jack en s'éloignant rapidement, ses yeux fuyant le sien.

Et tout fut dit, tout fut fait. Kiriko se retrouva bientôt seul sur le toit, interdit, désorienté...

L'odeur du tabac avait disparu ; seul resta le goût âcre sur ses lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
